jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Finan
Kate Finan (credited as Kate Marciniak) is the owner and Supervising Sound Editor at Boom Box Post.She also the supervising sound editor for the Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. History Kate Finan began her professional career as an assistant engineer in the music industry, and over the next ten years worked her way up to garnering a coveted position as a supervising sound editor at Warner Bros. Studios. There, she oversaw the post-production sound for numerous animated television series. With the knowledge and experience that she cultivated there, Kate left and started Boom Box Post, a boutique post-production sound studio located in Burbank, CA, with co-owner Jeff Shiffman. Episodes Worked on Season One *Hide the Hideout!/The Old Shell Game (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Hats Off to Hook!/Escape from Belch Mountain(2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Off The Hook/Never Say Never! (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Yo Ho, Food to Go!/Basketballs Aweigh!(2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *The Sky's the Limit!/Bucky Makes a Splash (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Happy Hook Day!/No Returns! (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Izzy's Pirate Puzzle/The Never Land Games (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Free Wheeling Fun/The Race to Never Peak!(2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Cubby's Sunken Treasure/Cubby's Goldfish(2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Surfin' Turf/The Seahorse Roundup (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) * It's a Pirate Picnic!/The Key to Skull Rock (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *The Never Bloom!/Jake's Starfish Search (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Hook Seals a Deal!/The Emerald Coconut (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *The Golden Twilight Treasure!/Rock the Croc! (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *The Elephant Surprise!/Jake's Jungle Groove (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *The Golden Egg/Huddle Up! (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Save the Coral Cove!/Treasure Chest Switcheroo(2011)(supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Birds of a Feather/Treasure Show and Tell! (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *The Pirate Princess/The Rainbow Wand (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *The Sword and the Stone/Jake's Home Run! (2011) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Captain Hook's Parrot/SkyBird Island Is Falling! (2011) (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *Trick or Treasure!/Night of the Golden Pumpkin(2011) ... (sound effects editor - as Kate Marciniak) / (supervising sound editor) *The Pirate Pup!/Pirate Rock! (2011) (supervising sound editor) *It's a Winter Never Land!/Hook on Ice! (2011) (supervising sound editor) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012)(supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) Season Two *Peter's Musical Pipes/The Never Night Star (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!/The Never Rainbow (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Mr. Smee's Pet/The Pirate Pup! (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Hook's Hooks/Mr. Smee's Pet(2012) (supervising sound editor) *Pirates of the Desert/The Great Pirate Pyramid (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Mama Hook Knows Best!/Pixie Dust Away! (2012) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Race-Around Rock!/Captain Hook is Missing! (2012) *Undersea Bucky!/Save the Coral Cove! (2012) (supervising sound editor) *A Feather in Hook's Hat/A Whale of a Tale (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Hook's Lagoon/Undersea Bucky! (2012) (supervising sound editor) *The Mermaid's Song/Treasure of the Tides (2012) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Big Bug Valley!/The Queen of Never Land (2012) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty/Pirate Campout (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Izzy's Trident Treasure/Pirate Putt-Putt (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky(2012) (supervising sound editor) *Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Season of the Sea Witch (2012) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Cookin' With Hook!/Captain Flynn's New Matey (2012) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Sail Away Treasure/The Mystery of Mysterious Island! (2012) (supervising sound editor) *A Bad Case of the Barnacles! /Cubby's Pet Problem (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Hook's Hookity-Hook!/Hooked Together! (2012) (supervising sound editor) *Cubby's Mixed Up Map/Jake's Cool New Matey (2012)(supervising sound editor) *Hooked!/The Never Land Pirate Ball (2013) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Jake's Birthday Bash!/The Lighthouse Diamond (2013) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Tiki Tree Luau/Captain Who? (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Ahoy, Captain Smee!/Cap'n Croak! (2013) (supervising sound editor) *The Mystery Pirate!/Pirate Swap!(2013) (supervising sound editor) *Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!/Cubby the Brave!(2013) (supervising sound editor) *Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle! (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Pirate Pals/Treasurefalls! (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Hook's Playful Plant!/The Golden Smee! (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Jake's Special Delivery/Seahorse Saddle-Up!(2013)(supervising sound editor) *Jake and the Beanstalk/Little Red Riding Hook! (2013) (supervising sound editor - as Kate Marciniak) *Follow the Bouncing Bumble!/Sandy and the Clams(2013) (supervising sound editor) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Misty's Magical Mix-Up!/Bones' Lucky Doubloon! (2013) (supervising sound editor) *Jake's Royal Rescue (2013) (supervising sound editor) *F-F-Frozen Never Land!/Little Stinkers(2013) (supervising sound editor) *Sand Pirate Cubby!/Song of the Desert(2013) (supervising sound editor) *The Mystery Pirate! (2013) ... (supervising sound editor) Season Three *Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb/Mystery of the Missing Treasure! (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Invisible Jake/Who's a Pretty Bird? (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Gizmo/Jake's Pirate Swap Meet (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Pirate Genie Tales (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Trouble on the High Sneeze/Pirate-Sitting Pirates(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Smee-erella!(2014) (supervising sound editor) *The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off/The Lost and Found Treasure(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword/Tick Tock Trap/Hideout…It's Hook! (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Play It Again, Cubby!/Trading Treasures (2014) (supervising sound editor) *The Singing Stones/The Mermaid Queen's Voice (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Where's Mama Hook?/Captain Hook's New Hobby(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Bucky's Treasure Hunt/Cubby's Tall Tale (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Hook's Treasure Nap/Princess Power! (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Nanny Nell/Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Hook the Genie!/A Royal Misunderstanding (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Pirate Pogo/The Sneaky Snook-Off (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Sleeping Mermaid(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Pirate Ghost Story/Queen Izzy-bella (2014) ... (supervising sound editor) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Mer-Matey Ahoy!/Pirate Pinball (2014) (supervising sound editor) *ShiverJack/Treasure Tunnel Trouble(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Grandpa Bones/The Arctic Pearl(2014) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Scrooge (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Cubby's Crabby Crusade/The Never Sands of Time (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Hookity-Hook!/Flight of the Feathers (2014)(supervising sound editor) *Look Out...Never-Sharks!/The Monkey Pirate King (2014) (supervising sound editor) *Jake's Awesome Surprise/Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Frost/The Legendary Snow-Foot!(2015) (supervising sound editor) *Stowaway Ghosts/Happy 1000th Birthday! (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Dread the Evil Genie/Sandblast! (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!/Croctastrophy! (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) ... (supervising sound editor) Season Four *Into the Heart of Coldness/ The Remarkable Beardini! (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Escape from Ghost Island/The Island of Doctor Undergear (2015) ... (supervising sound editor) *Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh/The Golden Hook (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Mystery of the Mighty Colossus/The Doubloon Monsoon (2015) ... (supervising sound editor) *Shark Attack!/Captain Hook's Colossal Collision (2015) (supervising sound editor) *Phantoms of Never-Nether Land/Magical Mayhem! (2015)(supervising sound editor) *Monkey Tiki Trouble/Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey(2015) (supervising sound editor) Gallery Kate Finan02.jpg Category:People Category:Females Category:Cast and Crew